And in the Darkest Nights
by queridaxmylove
Summary: MWPP :: A friend of Lily and James is going through a tough time and sinking deeper into a black abyss. Can Lily set aside her hate for James and help her best friend out? And is Sirius falling for this girl?


_**Prologue**_

A tear falls down his face and onto the soft dirt below him. I think it's the first time I've ever seen him cry. In the eighteen years I've known him, I've never seen him cry. Not when we played quidditch and he fell off numerous times breaking numerous bones. Not when we found out what his father was doing to him. Not ever.

I could tell he missed her.

I knew that he adored her. He still tells me about her hair. I've heard well over a million times about how soft and silky it was and about how if fell into perfect natural blonde curls that cascaded down her back. He'd always melted for those chocolatey-brown eyes that sparkled and glistened when she spoke… or sang. She always sang and it was always for him, no matter who was there, she always said it was for him.

Few others and I knew he loved her, although he'd never admitted it aloud to any of us…

"Sirius," his stormy gray orbs meet my hazel, "did you love her?"

"I did," he murmurs softly with a sad smile. Behind me I hear a gasping sob. He glances behind me to see who it is, "Lily…"

I run and pull her into a warm embrace. "It's okay," I whisper, "it's okay, she's okay."

She looks up frightfully at me. Her Emerald eyes are full of tears that send cascades of salty sadness down her pristine face. "Oh James," she shudders, "if she's okay, then why is she gone? Why isn't she here?"

"Because sometimes it's just supposed to be that way… Sometimes it's better that way," Sirius mutters fiercely. I can feel Lily tense; she moves as close as she possibly can to me and eyes him warily over my shoulder on her tip toes.

"What do you mean?" she hisses venomously at him. I look at her, anger flashes in her amazing eyes and her face is as red as the fiery mane on her head.

"I mean, maybe it's better for her!" Sirius shouts back at her. "How much did you really know about her Lily? How much did you know?"

"She loved you," Lily mutters as she buries her head in my shoulder. "She loved you a lot. Even when she was dating Travis."

An awkward silence; it seems to take eons for Sirius to reply. "Apparently you didn't know much and you call yourself her best friend."

Another silence, this one longer than the last. "What are you talking about?" she says ripping away from me. I blindly reach out for her, but she's walking toward Sirius.

"You didn't know! Nobody, but me knew; nobody. Not you, not Em, not Remus, not James, not even her own mother. No one knew," he replies taking her by the shoulders.

"Sirius, what are you talking about? Tell me, what was wrong with her, why did this happen?" Lily pleads with him. He won't budge. It's her secret to tell, not Sirius's.

"You'll know in time. You'll know," he mutters. Lily's brow furrows and her lower lip quivers. She sobs again and runs off toward the church and out of the cemetery. I turn to go after her, but Sirius stops me. "Don't. She'll be okay."

"But --"

"Do you really think she okay," he says his eyes downcast reading her name scrawled across the tombstone. As he awaits my answer a sigh escapes his lips and he shoves his hands deep into his pockets.

"Yeah, if she was really that unhappy here," I reply. He nods and starts to read her tombstone aloud, "Cassandra Knight… they really should have put Cassie on there. She hated Cassandra with every last fiber of her being."

A sad smile spreads across his face. "Come on mate, I owe Lils and apology." He starts toward the church and I follow with one last glance at Cassie's final resting place. I could tell that Sirius wouldn't be the same after this; I don't think any of us would.

**Disclaimer** – Does it honestly look like I own Harry Potter? If I did I wouldn't have killed Cedric, Sirius, or Dumbledore…

**A/N** - So, this isn't a one-shot. This is my first fic, tell me what you think. I swear that it gets longer than700 words.

Lots of love,

Queridaxmylove


End file.
